SM092: Turning the Other Mask!
is the 49th and final episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis The Masked Royal and Incineroar are a super popular duo from the "Battle Royale", where four Pokémon fight at the same time. Will the identity of the intense, powerful and awesomely cool Masked Royal end up being exposed? Episode Plot At the Battle Royal Dome, Mad Magmar vows revenge after the Masked Royal and his Incineroar are announced the winners for defeating him and runs off stage. As the audience cheer for the Masked Royal, he announces that, since he wants to let more people know how great Battle Royals are, he'll go on a tour in everyone's towns. Everyone loves the idea, and he announces he'll first go to Melemele Island's mall. Backstage, he congratulates Incineroar and sighs. When Kukui gets back home, Ash and Burnet run to him and report that the Masked Royal is going to Melemele's shopping mall. They want to go with Professor Kukui to there, who realizes what trouble he just fell into. At Hokulani Observatory, Molayne laughs at Kukui for coming to him for the problem: he has to accompany his wife and Ash, yet also needs to be the Masked Royal at the mall. Molayne is in shock that Professor Burnet still does not know he's the Masked Royal. Kukui tells him that there were many times that he thought his cover was blown: he took the mask out of the laundry, when he was practicing his pose, and when Burnet drew the mask over a picture of him and comparing him to the Masked Royal. He feels that he would crush her dreams if she knew. Molayne comes up with a plan: during the meeting, Kukui could go backstage and switch roles with him, so Molayne would shake Burnet's hand with Kukui accompanying her, and the two would replace each other's roles. Kukui is pleased with this idea, while Molayne exclaims the importance of helping his friend in need. Ash and Burnet arrive to the mall, and note a mini Battle Dome has been set up. Molayne then meets the two; he tells Burnet that Kukui couldn't make it until the last second and asked for him to accompany her until he gets there. Burnet blushes at the idea that Kukui did that and decides to find the best seats. Team Rocket, however, is unable to sell any malasadas because of the Masked Royal event. Due to that, James decides to take a break and leaves in a hurry, leaving behind his work attire. Inside the dome, the Masked Royal has Incineroar use Bulk Up, followed with Darkest Lariat. The attack hits a Poliwrath doll, to show what the battle is about. As Burnet and Ash marvel at the amazingness of the Masked Royal, Torracat goes to jump in, but Pikachu restrains it, for it should not interrupt the event. James cheers for the Masked Royal and Faba asks him to quiet down a bit. The two realize who each other is, and are annoyed by one another. Faba notices James' rare T-shirt, which was the one the Masked Royal was involved in making. James brags that he got it after standing in line for three days, and Faba reveals he has the same shirt. The Masked Royal ends the demonstration and starts the Meet-and-Greet. Burnet wonders what to do, as her face turns red; Rotom measures her increasing heart rate. Burnet wishes to have avoided this situation, and called Kukui to come along. The Masked Royal continues shaking hands with the audience. Ash comes to the Masked Royal to shake his hand, who realizes Burnet is close to him, too. Molayne nods to the Masked Royal, who announces a break. Molayne excuses himself with a break as well, which confuses Burnet. James remembers that he needs to get back before Jessie gets angry. Faba then secretly tells him that he knows the Masked Royal, which excites James. For that, he thinks they might be able to sneak backstage and even get an autograph. Backstage, Kukui gives Molayne his mask and thanks him, as Molayne reminds he has to help his friend out. Molayne asks Kukui if he's sure about making this move, since Burnet won't actually shake the Masked Royal's hand. Kukui becomes silent, while Molayne goes to get ready as Kukui runs to be with Burnet. Faba and James go to the dressing room and see the mask, but Faba notices that it isn't the Masked Royal and might be someone cosplaying. James says that it looks just like the Masked Royal's special one-of-a-kind mask. Molayne takes his shirt off, and makes the Masked Royal's pose, but fails. Regardless, he thinks that'll do for the event. As he goes to get the mask, he gets grabbed by James and Faba. Outside, Ash and Burnet note that the Masked Royal is really late, and so are Molayne and Kukui. Kukui then runs up to them. Since the Masked Royal did not return yet, Kukui reminds the importance of taking a break. Mad Magmar then reappears, demanding a rematch from the Masked Royal. Backstage, Molayne is tied up and gagged. James calls him out for stealing the sacred mask. James and Faba then argue who should be in possession of the mask before it is returned, and the two stretch the mask out until they hear a scream from outside. Mad Magmar demands that the Masked Royal fight him again; he then holds the audience hostage by threatening them with stuffed Pokémon and to thrash the place with Magmortar's Fire Punch. Kukui wishes he has Incineroar while Burnet asks why the Masked Royal has not returned. James and Faba look out from backstage to see the calamity. Faba notices that Kukui is outside and sees the Masked Royal can't help, since they have the mask and Incineroar. Mad Magmar then calls the Masked Royal a coward until James steps out as an announcer to stop him from insulting his idol. He introduces the Masked Royal back in and Faba, dressed as Masked Royal. steps out. Everyone cheers until they see something different about the Masked Royal, who steps up against Mad Magmar. He calls out Incineroar who's shocked after noticing Kukui offstage and Faba telling him to use Darkest Lariat. Incineroar uses the attack, but Magmortar's Fling tosses it and the Masked Royal off stage, knocking them out. Kukui notes the man is Faba. Mad Magmar then taunts the Masked Royal for bringing out a fake Masked Royal to get away from him, and calls him a fraud and a coward. Kukui becomes angered, but Burnet describes the Masked Royal as the strongest, kindest, and coolest man in Alola. The crowd then cheers for Royal, which amazes Kukui. Mad Magmar then yells that he still doesn't reveal himself, thus he is still a coward. Suddenly, and the lights go out. Molayne comes to Kukui, apologizing that it took so long, and tells Kukui to put the mask on. Kukui takes it off Faba and the lights turn back on, blinding Mad Magmar. The latter sees the Masked Royal is front of him, who apologizes for being late. However, he promises to defeat Mad Magmar for causing trouble. Magmortar uses Fire Punch, and Kukui responds with Incineroar's Z-Move, Malicious Moonsault, which immediately takes out Magmortar, earning him a win by a landslide. Mad Magmar then retreats and swears revenge. The Masked Royal makes his signature pose, as the audience cheers for him. Burnet faints from happiness, and the Masked Royal asks her if she's alright. Burnet's face turns red, as he thanks her for cheering him on. They hold hands and helps her get back up, and then he resumes the Meet-and-Greet. As Burnet and Ash leave the mall, Kukui catches up with the two. He says that he was seeing Molayne off, but Burnet realizes that he didn't see her shake hands with the Masked Royal. After pouting, Burnet shares that the Masked Royal thanked her and still thinks that he's the best. As they walk home, Burnet yells that she loves the Masked Royal, to which Kukui blushes. Inside the stadium, Faba wakes up ready to battle. Nobody is around, but upon noticing that his rare shirt was autographed, he cheers. Back at the malasada truck, James advertises the food by stating that even the Masked Royal loves them. Jessie wonders what got into James, and Meowth says that he's been pumped up ever since returning from his break; James looks in happiness at his autographed shirt. Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Magneton (JP), Wobbuffet (US). *The Poké Question segment hosted by James asks who is the real identity of the fake Masked Royal who appears in today's episode. The correct answer is the green answer, Faba. The other answers are Professor Burnet (blue), Ash (red), and James (yellow). *This is the last episode to use the voice recording of the late Unshō Ishizuka, who died on August 13, 2018 from esophageal cancer and will be replaced by his successor Kenyu Horiuchi in the next episode and onward. Gallery Masked Royal announces his island tour SM092 2.png Kukui is invited to the Masked Royal event SM092 3.png Kukui asks Molayne for some help SM092 4.png Kukui is thankful that her wife has not discovered his masked identity yet SM092 5.png Burnet is torn between Masked Royal and Professor Kukui SM092 6.png Molayne came to replace Kukui SM092 7.png Masked Royal has a battle demonstration SM092 8.png Faba and James see each other as Masked Royal's devoted fans SM092 9.png Molayne gives a signal to Masked Royal SM092 10.png Molayne tries to mimic Masked Royal SM092 11.png Molayne is captured SM092 12.png Mad Magmar's Magmortar wrecks havoc by tossing the Golem doll SM092 13.png Magmortar tosses Incineroar away SM092 14.png Kukui sees he has to step in quickly SM092 15.png The real Masked Royal powers Incineroar up SM092 16.png Masked Royal helps Burnet stand up, to which she blushes SM092 17.png Faba got an autographed T-shirt for his efforts }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes written by Ayumi Sekine Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara